


Topping Draco (di Faith Wood)

by lilyj



Series: Faith Wood [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Distruzione involontaria di cucina innocente, Humour, M/M, Romantico, Uso improprio di ingredienti, Uso improprio di utensili di cucina, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco deve accettare il fatto che i piccoli compagni di Harry lo odiano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping Draco (di Faith Wood)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Topping Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108055) by Faith Wood. 



> Titolo: **Topping Draco** (Coprire Draco)
> 
> Autrice: Faith Wood
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Sommario: Draco deve accettare il fatto che i piccoli compagni di Harry lo odiano.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4409330/1/Topping-Draco). Il Livejournal dell'autrice è [qui](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/), oppure potete trovare Faith su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood), anche se non c'è proprio tutta la sua produzione.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Avvertimenti** **:** è possibile che sia il titolo che il sommario non significhino quello che voi pensate. Eheh. O dio, salvaci dai pessimi giochi di parole!
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** ommioddio, una traduzione senza avvertimenti?! Eh, già. Più che altro perché sarebbe uno spoiler di proporzioni titaniche. Ah, per una volta si può fare.

**Topping Draco**

Harry entrò nel suo appartamento con un sorriso felice, cercando disperatamente di non urlare, 'Dolcezza, sono a casa!' Anche solo perché sapeva che Draco non sarebbe stato elettrizzato dal fatto di essere chiamato dolcezza.

Draco era andato a vivere con lui solo di recente, e quel pensiero faceva ancora girare la testa a Harry. Negli ultimi tempi avevano comunque passato insieme tutto il loro tempo libero, ma era una gioia sapere che Draco sarebbe stato lì ad accoglierlo quando fosse arrivato a casa. O, anche se non fosse stato lì ad accoglierlo, sapere che Draco sarebbe inevitabilmente arrivato a casa per passare la notte con lui. Harry si beava della consapevolezza che non ci sarebbero più state notti solitarie in cui avrebbe dormito poco e sentito un sacco la mancanza del suo ragazzo.

Decidendo di rischiare l'ira di Draco (dopotutto, un Draco arrabbiato andava bene tanto quanto un qualsiasi altro Draco) Harry aprì la bocca per urlare il suo saluto. Ma mentre inalava, una zaffata puzzolente gli assalì il naso. Accigliandosi, Harry seguì l'odore… di cibo bruciato?… che arrivava dalla cucina.

Con cautela e un po' di preoccupazione, Harry ne aprì la porta e sbirciò dentro. Gli fu difficile non trasalire inorridito. La cucina non sembrava più una cucina. Sembrava un enorme cumulo di rovine. C'erano scatole e ingredienti rovesciati dappertutto: sul pavimento e sul tavolo, e persino sparsi sulle sedie. Pentole e padelle erano sparse ovunque… alcune sporche, alcune pulite, alcune rotte. Ma non era quella la cosa strana che aveva strappato a Harry quel verso incredulo.

Era incredibile a vedersi: Draco, in piedi accanto ai fornelli, conciato in maniera insolitamente incasinata, con farina e altra roba dall'aria appiccicosa a ricoprirgli i vestiti e i capelli e… il grembiule?

Senza dubbio per aver udito gli strani versi strangolati di Harry, Draco si girò e lo fissò inorridito. "Sei in anticipo," riuscì a dire.

Harry annuì, muto, incapace di staccare gli occhi da qualcosa di bianco sbavato sulle guance di Draco. "Uhm…" Harry tentò di far funzionare la voce, "cosa stai facendo?" Di sicuro, quello doveva essere un qualche strano incantesimo andato male, o un uragano inatteso aveva colpito l'appartamento. Semplicemente, non era possibile che Draco stesse davvero cucinando.

"Be', io…" Draco sembrava mortificato e molto agitato. "Hai cucinato per me quando ho firmato quel contratto con il negozio di pozioni, perciò ho pensato di ricambiare il favore. Volevo prepararti una torta per aver superato il tuo esame finale da auror. Quindi." Draco sventolò le braccia, facendo volare dall'altra parte della stanza un cucchiaio che aveva in mano. Colpì la finestra con un forte 'clink'. Draco fece una smorfia al suono di vetri rotti che ne seguì. "A quanto pare non so cucinare." Draco concluse la spiegazione incrociando le braccia sul petto e spingendo in fuori il labbro inferiore. "Voglio dire, quanto può essere difficile?" esclamò di colpo, prima che Harry avesse la possibilità di sciogliersi come si deve dopo aver sentito cosa Draco aveva programmato di fare per lui. "Eccello in pozioni! Questo non dovrebbe essere diverso. Ma le istruzioni sono così nebulose. Dice di mescolare, ma non quante volte o se bisogna farlo in senso orario o antiorario. È tutto così impreciso!" Draco lanciò un'occhiataccia al frusto libro di cucina che stava sul ripiano. Il vecchio libro rabbrividì e se la diede a gambe levate, nascondendosi senza successo dietro una tazza.

"Draco," disse Harry con dolcezza, avvicinandosi al suo ragazzo agitato, calpestando qualcosa lungo il tragitto, qualcosa che scrocchiò e ululò sotto i suoi piedi. Harry guardò giù, e distrattamente sventolò la bacchetta verso il piatto in pezzi. Il piatto si riparò e volò sotto il tavolo, dove molti altri piatti si erano rifugiati e stavano tintinnando di paura.

Harry si accigliò. Ok. Prima avrebbe calmato il suo ragazzo, poi si sarebbe occupato degli oggetti traumatizzati della cucina. Si fermò accanto a Draco e con gentilezza gli mise le mani sulle spalle. "Draco, non importa–"

"Non è questo il punto. Volevo farlo, ma non ci riesco!" La mano di Draco scattò per afferrare una teglia da torta rotonda che stava discretamente tentando di sfrattare il suo contenuto marroncino e grumoso sul pavimento. "Questi piatti mi odiano! Tentano tutti di scapparmi." Draco lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa a Harry. "Li hai incantati per odiarmi?"

Harry scosse rapidamente la testa. "No. Certo che no. Diventano solo un po' nervosi quando qualcosa viene maltrattato o rotto. Hai provato a calmarli?"

Draco fece una faccia incredula e si accigliò. "Io non parlo con i piatti," disse con sdegno.

"Giusto. Uhm, be', forse possiamo mettere insieme qualcosa," rispose Harry facendosi coraggio. "Cosa stai preparando?" Guardandosi intorno, individuò una ciotola di uova sbattute.

"Non lo so," si lamentò Draco. "Quello stupido libro di cucina continua a nascondersi. Quindi stavo… andando a memoria. Ho una buona memoria!" aggiunse in fretta.

Harry lo stava a malapena ascoltando. La ciotola con le uova aveva catturato la sua attenzione. "Uhm. Qui ci hai messo delle uova intere?"

"Be', sì." Draco si sporse oltre la spalla di Harry per guardare la ciotola. "Conosco quel trucco," disse con orgoglio. "Devi separare la roba bianca dalla roba gialla, ma ricordo che questo nella ricetta non c'era. Ci si possono mettere le uova intere. Avrei dovuto usare una polvere speciale per essere sicuro che la torta venisse spugnosa. O un incantesimo. O qualcosa." La voce di Draco si fece insicura.

"Uhm." Harry fissò i gusci d'uovo che galleggiavano nella ciotola. "Giusto. Uova intere per questa torta. Capito." Harry si girò a guardare la faccia accigliata di Draco, al momento a pochi centimetri dalla propria. "Hai mai visto qualcuno fare una omelette? O preparare qualcosa con le uova?"

Draco fece una smorfia contrariata. "Il cibo di solito appare sulla tavola quando lo desidero. Ti ho visto cucinare, credo, ma," si prese un secondo per indirizzare a Harry un sorrisino lascivo. "In quei momenti di solito sono concentrato su altro. Naturalmente è colpa tua. Cucini con addosso quei pantaloni babbani così bassi che temo sempre possano cadere." La voce di Draco era accusatoria, ma aveva una lieve nota ronfosa che scatenò un'immediata scossa di eccitazione in Harry, anche mentre arrossiva, colpevole.

Dopo tutto, Harry di solito indossava quei pantaloni per Draco, perché era troppo divertente vederlo seguire ogni sua mossa leccandosi le labbra. A quanto pareva, grazie allo stuzzicare di Harry, Draco non aveva imparato a fare qualcosa di produttivo in cucina. Harry ci pensò su ancora un po'. Be', in realtà Draco era davvero bravo a fare molte cose in cucina, ma nulla che avesse a che fare con il cucinare. Forse era per quello che non piaceva ai piatti. Harry non aveva mai usato la cucina per certe attività, prima.

Ci fu un tonfo alla sinistra di Harry, ed entrambi si girarono per vedere che la teglia era riuscita a sputare quella massa marrone sul ripiano, e ormai se ne stava con aria innocente sulla enorme pila di piatti nel lavandino. Harry era sicuro di aver solo immaginato che la teglia stesse fischiettando.

Draco guardò con tristezza la cosa marrone di fronte a sé. "Ero certo di aver fatto giusta almeno quella parte."

"Be', forse è così," disse Harry, incoraggiante. Certo, le uova che avrebbero dovuto essere aggiunte chiaramente non c'erano, ma, considerando i gusci, era un piccola grazia. Ricordandosi di essere un gryffindor, Harry prese un piccolo pezzo di quella roba decisamente non allettante e se lo mise in bocca. "Hmm… gnam," disse, masticando con forza.

"È buono?" chiese Draco con voce speranzosa.

"Non è per niente male." Harry ingoiò a fatica. "Ci hai messo molto zucchero?"

"In abbondanza!" confermò Draco, prendendo un pezzo di torta e mettendoselo in bocca.

Harry si morse un labbro. "Hai preso lo zucchero da quell'altro vaso con su scritto sale?"

Draco fece una smorfia, e, afferrato un tovagliolo di carta, sputò quella roba salata. "Quei vasetti malefici! Scommetto che si sono scambiati di proposito!"

Draco partì a razzo e cominciò ad aprire gli armadietti in cerca della zuccheriera. Harry si massaggiò le tempie mentre vasetti e scatole volavano in tutte le direzioni, lanciati da Draco o in una fuga per la salvezza. "Eccola qui!" esclamò Draco, individuandola infine dietro a una scatola di cereali. La zuccheriera stava tremando, e sfoggiava una grossa etichetta che diceva 'senape'. "Oh, pensi di essere divertente?" Draco la guardò malissimo.

"Hey! Questa sembra buona!" Velocemente, Harry puntò alla ciotola di panna montata.

"Lo dici tanto per dire," disse Draco in tono tetro, tenendo ancora prigioniera la zuccheriera.

"No, io…" Harry affondò il dito in quella gonfia massa bianca e se lo leccò. "Questa è davvero buona," disse con onestà. "Immagino tu abbia usato lo zucchero a velo per questa?"

Draco guardò la zuccheriera che teneva in mano. "Sì. E lo zucchero a velo mi piace di più," informò il vaso.

"Preparare la panna montata non è poi così semplice, sai. Ci vuole talento," si complimentò Harry, afferrandolo per un braccio e tirandoselo vicino.

Con riluttanza, Draco mise giù la zuccheriera e prese un cucchiaio per assaggiare un po' di panna.

"Non è male," dichiarò, ancora con aria imbronciata.

Harry afferrò Draco all'altezza della vita e se lo tirò contro il petto. Con la coda dell'occhio sbirciò la zuccheriera, pietrificata nel punto in cui Draco l'aveva lasciata, ma che in quel momento sfoggiava un'etichetta che diceva 'zucchero a velo'. Reprimendo un sorriso, Harry guardò il suo ragazzo, e concluse che quella roba bianca sparsa sulle guance di Draco era panna montata. "Hai dato una bella ripassata a quella panna." Harry sorrise.

Draco si morse un labbro, chiaramente per cercare di non sorridere. "Ha pagato lei la mia mancanza di talento culinario."

"Ci sono altri modi di festeggiare," fece notare Harry.

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Be', è ovvio. Ma volevo renderti felice come mi sento io quando cucini per me."

Con lo stomaco che gli svolazzava per quella dichiarazione, Harry si fece ancora più vicino, quasi a toccargli la guancia con le labbra. "Sono davvero felice, adesso," mormorò prima di tirar fuori la lingua per leccare via un po' di panna da quella pelle morbida.

Draco gemette. "Ti prego, dimmi che non ho della panna sulla guancia."

"Dammi un secondo." Harry leccò e succhiò, la lingua che seguiva la mascella di Draco e lo zigomo alto, lappando con avidità la dolce mistura di panna e aroma di Draco. Soddisfatto del suo lavoro, notando che la pelle sembrava accaldata e arrossata, Harry baciò brevemente le labbra di Draco e proclamò, "Non c'è panna sulla tua… ehm… guancia destra."

Draco sospirò esasperato e si spostò, forse con l'intenzione di andarsi a fare una doccia, qualcosa che a Harry sembrava un'idea orribile. Quindi lo afferrò con fermezza sufficiente a prevenire una fuga. Draco non si oppose, ghignando a Harry con aria saputa, e facendogli scivolare le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans.

"Be', allora puliscimi," gli intimò.

Con un sorriso tutto denti, Harry, obbediente, gli ripulì l'altra guancia, mugugnando al gusto e alla morbidezza della pelle sotto le sue labbra. "Ci hai messo un po' di vaniglia."

"Ti piace la vaniglia," disse Draco con voce bassa, e non sembrava più agitato.

"Vero." Harry inspirò, respirando l'odore del suo ragazzo, e avrebbe giurato che gli ricordava quello della vaniglia.

Draco allargò leggermente le gambe, e spinse i fianchi in avanti, facendo mancare il fiato a Harry. Le anche di Draco continuarono a muoversi ritmicamente, creando una fantastica frizione, mentre le sue dita accarezzavano il culo di Harry attraverso i jeans. Harry abbassò la testa per succhiargli il collo; non c'era panna, lì, ma Harry sentiva ancora il sapore di vaniglia e zucchero. Di colpo, Draco gli strizzò le chiappe e dette un brusco colpo di reni, facendo sentire Harry meno incline a riflettere sul gusto dolce della pelle di Draco, ma più incline a lanciare Draco sul tavolo della cucina e a traumatizzare i poveri piatti in modo irreparabile.

Ricordandosi dei piatti tremanti sotto il tavolo, Harry afferrò Draco per i fianchi per impedirgli di muoversi. "Draco, aspetta."

Draco ringhiò, mordendo il lobo di Harry e mordicchiandogli la mascella prima di catturargli le labbra in un bacio da far arricciare i capelli. Dopo alcuni istanti da capogiro, Draco allontanò la bocca con un ultimo morsettino al labbro inferiore di Harry, che formicolava. "Hai ragione," sussurrò. "Dovrei prima farmi una doccia."

Harry strinse la presa sulla vita di Draco e lo osservò, pensoso. "In realtà mi devi una torta."

Draco si accigliò e lanciò un'occhiata in giro. "Be', credo di poter dire che non cucinerò di nuovo nel prossimo futuro–"

Draco smise di parlare quando Harry, con una mano, gli afferrò un bicipite, mentre con l'altra afferrava la ciotola di panna montata. "Mi arrangerò con quello che c'è," proclamò con un sorrisetto. Draco aprì la bocca per protestare, ma poi strinse le labbra in tutta fretta. Fissò Harry con occhi sbarrati, e dovette trovare qualcosa di affascinante nella sua espressione, perché rabbrividì, le pupille gli si dilatarono, e le guance presero colore.

"Va bene," disse debolmente. Allungò le mani dietro di sé per sciogliere il nodo del suo grembiule rosso.

"Aspetta!" lo interruppe in fretta Harry.

Draco sollevò le sopracciglia, guardando Harry attraverso una ciocca di capelli biondi chiazzati di farina. Harry si promise che, nel tragitto per la camera da letto, avrebbero evitato ad ogni costo gli specchi.

"Ehm… tieni il grembiule." Harry si morse il labbro.

La bocca di Draco guizzò per un secondo, ma poi annuì con aria tronfia. "Certo. Oh, se lo avessi saputo, ti avrei accolto con la panna montata e solo questo grembiule addosso."

Harry sfoggiò un ghigno da predatore. "Be', ora sai cosa fare la prossima volta. Ma davvero, non preoccuparti della panna montata. Te lo giuro, non mi dispiace occuparmi della copertura," dichiarò Harry tutto felice, tirando Draco verso la camera da letto.

Nei giorni seguenti, Harry raccontò, a chiunque fosse disposto ad ascoltare, che Draco gli aveva preparato una torta deliziosa, e che la copertura era talmente buona, da essere praticamente orgasmica.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, colgo l'occasione per mettere un annuncio:  
> «AAA cercasi masochista con livello di conoscenza avanzato dell'inglese per dare una ripassata abbastanza veloce a un mostro di traduzione (ie: semplicemente evidenziare i punti dove la traduzione non va). Astenersi perditempo e persone con un livello inferiore a quello richiesto.»  
> Ok, sembro un po' spocchiosa, ma ho bisogno di qualcuno che sappia l'inglese almeno bene quanto me (altrimenti come fa a correggermi?). Ammetto che avrei già in mente un paio di persone, ma non mi va molto di rompere le scatole… vabbè, vediamo se qualcuno si fa avanti. Per contattarmi, lasciate un commento qui, oppure andate su Nocturne Alley e usate il 'contatta' della mia pagina account. Grazie.


End file.
